


Commanded and Obeyed. [Modern AU]

by ThroneofBelial



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneofBelial/pseuds/ThroneofBelial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukata Kyoko joined the Army, specifically the Survey Corps. It was hard time training but she was top in class with Ackerman, Mikasa and Reiner. Arriving at the Survey Corps base, she is introduced to the superiors. Erwin explains about the enemy, the Titans, who have guerrilla attacks to the city of Shina. The only problem is that these Titans were grown as experiments, that they were not humans at all, even though they look like one. They don't have sense of pain or anything, they just keep going on until you kill them while attacking at nape of the neck. </p>
<p>Despite all the problems with the Titans, Kyoko can't help but fall really hard for Commander Erwin or maybe the lust was so strong that it feels like love. Every time he is in the room, Kyoko can't help but feel weak at the knees. It wasn't her fault really. It was that goddamn leadership that he was so good at. And plus the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The air was almost stifling, making it hard to breathe. It was normal though in this room, especially this room. Commander Erwin Smith’s office, that is. It was filled with his power, despite the said person not being in this room. I was called to his office by Captain Levi as I was going to hang out place that Mikasa, Eren, Armin and I would always visit. It was slightly away from the main building of the base but was still in the army compound. “Hey, Matsukata, Erwin wants to see you.”

 

“Commander Erwin…?” I remember how my heart would beat furiously at the name of the commander. Levi had simply shook his head and resumed walking to the direction he was originally going. It took my whole strength and willpower to stop myself from running to the commander’s office. I stood in his office, feeling the little hairs on my arm stand up from the electricity of the empty office. Not only he oozed power, his power still stayed in the room even after he left.

 

I wonder what he wants...maybe to talk about a problem? A mission? I had no clue. Just have to wait and see what the powerful man wants. I wondered and still wondered to this day how I get so...riled up whenever I see Erwin. I was riled up before any men before, despite how good looking they were (like Reiner). Other than power, what was it about Erwin that made her heart beat so fast? What was it about him that excited my loins so much? I blushed as I asked that question to myself. It was unnerving how a grown man, not even close to my age, could spark such...chaos in me.

 

The door suddenly opened just to reveal Commander Erwin in his perfect, immaculate, not-even-a-wrinkle, uniform at the doorway. I saluted fast, a closed fist over my raging heart. I made eye contact with his fiery blue eyes and his calm, collected face. His blond hair was perfectly swept back, not even a hair out of place. He nodded at me to relax and I did so. I followed his movement as he walked deeper into his office.

 

“How are you, Matsukata?” asked Erwin, his deep voice resonating through my epidermis, through the connective tissue and ending into my bones. I repressed the chill but failed to do so; I could already feel goosebumps appear in my arms.

 

 “I am doing fine, thank you, Commander. How about yourself?” I asked, my voice weak suddenly. The power in the atmosphere doubled, almost making me pant but I breathe heavily through my nose. I pushed my black hair out of my face and glanced back at the Commander just to realize he was looking at me. My eyes widened but I kept my cool.

 

“It was a long day. Planning a mission with just newly graduated squad tend to be unforgiving. That’s why I called you, Matsukata. I wanted to talk to you about the mission to capture a Titan.” he said, crossing his arms. I gave him a confused look. A Titan? He wants to capture a Titan? “The way we will know more about Titan is we capture one and examine it. Squad Leader Hanji will be doing the experiment.”

 

“How does it involve me in it? It would be better if you asked Ackerman, sir.” I said, confused. Mikasa was the number one in the graduating class. It would make better sense if she does it.

 

“No. She will be with Eren Jaeger with Levi. She will keep a close eye on Eren while you take the position to be a sub-leader for your four man squad. You are also one of top students in the squad.” he explained. I blushed at what he said. I am sure he wasn’t complimenting me but I took it as a compliment. Whatever positive things he says,  I take it asa compliment. Whatever harsh, I take it as a lesson.

 

“When will this mission take place?” I asked, leaning against the wall behind me.

 

“In a week or so.” he answered and my eyes widened up. So soon? It was getting hot in here by two things: Erwin and the fear of the mission. I was about to remove my jacket when I looked at Erwin for permission. He nodded. I removed my jacket, really aware that he was watching me, and slung it on the couch. I placed my hand over my mouth as I thought about the sense of peace that we have is going to shatter so soon. The sound of Erwin walking made me look up just to realize he was walking closer to me.

 

My heart started to beat even faster. If it goes even faster, I will get a cardiac arrest. As he walked closer, I tried my hardest not to blush but luck was not on my side today. The blush crept up fast, making my face hot. I looked away from his blue eyes, nervous. Why is he walking closer to me? I was looking at the ground and his polished boots came into view. So close?! If he comes any closer, he can hear my hard breathing. He could literally hear my nerves shooting out electricity, making my muscles jittery and my cells vibrate violently. Please, please, step away from me...you don’t know what you do to me!

 

“Kyoko.” he said and my head snapped up fast, my neck hurting from the sudden whiplash. He called me by my personal name...he never did that before. I gazed into his eyes and I noticed his flared nostrils. He was breathing was slightly racing. Why?

 

“Y-yes?” I stammered out, internally cringing at the stutter. He slightly cocked his head to side, his lips slightly parted.

 

“Levi and the other squad leaders had taken the graduated students back to the city to grab food and supplies for the mission.” he stated and my eyes widened. I hurriedly grabbed my jacket.

 

“Permission to leave, sir! If I leave now, I can catch up to them!” I asked, hurriedly. I have to leave-I have to! I can’t bear his closeness. Flashes of him touching me ran through my head and I internally shook my head. My loins were on fire. I could feel my heartbeat in my womanhood, making it ached to be touched by the very man who set it ablaze.

 

“Permission denied.” he said and I made a confused face. What? Please! I could feel lightening course through my veins from my brain to the end of my toes. Erwin raised his large hands on put it on my shoulder, making me jump and drop the jacket I was holding. Despite it being covered by two layers of clothing, I could still feel the heat resonating from them. Wave after wave, stronger than before, heat coursed through my body by one simple touch.

 

“Commander?” I whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. I bet my eyes were dilated because my whole body was having earth shattering experience. He didn’t reply but instead his hands moved from shoulder, trailing the collarbone until it hit the buttons of my shirt. My breath hitched as he started to unbutton them all the way to the center, revealing a white tank top underneath. Once again, he grabbed my shoulder and roughly turned me around to face the off-white wall. “Commander?” This call was weaker and shakier, pretty much telling Erwin that I was far too gone to come to my senses.

 

He slid the shirt off one shoulder, revealing the flushed skin from underneath. I felt his hot breath on my flushed skin. I closed my eyes as he continued to breath hard. It was only his breath...only his breath. He placed his full lips on my the base of neck and I clamped down hard to stifle the moan. His lips were soft and strong. He kissed my neck several time before he started to suck on them. I let out a shuddering breathing, leaning my head back just to let it rest on his wide shoulders. He trailed the kisses around the nape of my neck until he found my sweet spot. I let out a low moan as he bit down the area. My legs were going to give out so I placed my hands on the wall to support me as he continued to give me love bites. Another moan, a loud one this time, as he licked my sweet spot.

 

“Erwin…” I let out in gasp as I felt his hands start to roam around my torso. At first, it was only on top of shirt. Slowly and slowly, he lifted my shirt so he could rub my skin. When his hands touched my skin, I pressed my whole body against his, using his large body as support. His hands felt amazing. They were rough from holding his swords but it had a strange smoothness to it. He rubbed across my stomach and started to inch closer and closer upwards.

 

He slipped his hands under my bra and cupped my breasts like it was the first time he ever did. I am glad everyone was gone because I moaned so loud that people that live at the  Shina city could have heard it. I felt him smile against my nape as he slowly massaged my breasts. I could feel my vision darken as I involuntarily rubbed my hips against his strong lower belly. He moaned as I rubbed (accidentally??) against his strained erection and I pressed harder. Two can play this game, I thought, as a ghost of a smile littered my face.

 

“Do you,” he began to speak on my neck, sending chills through me, “ know how much I wanted to do this? Since the first day you came and when you introduced yourself to us. Oh, how I was enamored by you.” After saying, he grabbed my nipples and pinched them. I gasped so hard that it almost sounded like breathless scream. I lifted my left hand and grabbed his head as he continued his assault on my nipples. I pushed my ass right into his erection and he stopped kissing me just let out low growl, making him pinch and massage harder. My eyes rolling to the back as I breathed heavily. I was so damn wet that my panties clung to my womanhood. I couldn’t take it any longer. I twisted around until I came face to face to Erwin. His face was flushed and his pupil was dilated that there was only hints of blue on his eyes.

 

I grabbed his face and smashed my lips against his with burning passion. He opened his mouth and I let explored his mouth like it was undiscovered region. He slid his hand down my back and grabbed my ass, smashing it into his erection that was straining from his pants. As I was about to bite his lower lip, he suddenly pulled away but still had a grip on my ass.

 

“Wake up.” he said and I gave him a confused ‘huh’.

 

“What?”

 

“Wake up!” he yelled and---

x

 

I woke up with a slight yell. I glanced around my room frantically as sweat rolled down my face. I removed my fingers from my panties to reveal wet fingers. I let out a shuddering breath as I realized I had a wet dream of Commander Erwin. I let out a low groan as I fell back down on my pillow. My heart was beating furiously as I felt the faint thrum of vibrating energy in my womanhood. Despite the nightly orgasm, I wanted more. I never had a wet dream about any crushes I had in high school or the first few semester of college. Or scratch that. I never had a wet dream so powerful, so real ever in my whole life. I glanced around the women’s barracks to see if anyone woke up from my nightly activities. Thankfully, not. Or maybe they are pretending to sleep...whatever. It’s normal to have wet dreams. I groaned as I tried to go back to sleep.

 

Why did I have to wake up?


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander Erwin makes my world go round.

“You are graduating students!” yelled Keith Shadis, his sunken eyes and furrowed brows making him look like mad skeleton. The few students who graduated the from being trainees, the 104th Trainee Squad, stood at attention, looking at Shadis. “You are step closer to fight the Titans!”  _Titans_ , I thought as I grew pale,  _the worst enemies of human kind._ I never seen one in my whole life but the people who had, they had missing arms and legs to tell the evidence of their fight. They say that the Titans looked like humans but they are not human at all. They were made in the laboratories of the enemies. They had made the Titans so strong but there was a set back: Titans were hungry all the time. The worst part is: they only eat humans. They don't recognize allies or enemies. They just wanted food. They turned against their makers, removing the enemies out of our list. We all knew what happened to them; they were eaten. Some even put prayer ceremonies for the enemies because no one should die a death like that. The Titans became their new enemy. Former enemies had become our allies.  _  
_

Keith Shadis made fighting the Titans sound easy but we all knew that he never faced one before. He just got his information from someone else tried to make it that it was from his own memory. We all knew how much of a coward he really was. He was all talk but not show. It angered me that such coward was boasting and teaching us how to fight. I wasn't the only one with that feeling. Mikasa had also felt but didn't care. It didn't matter to her really. She was stronger than Shadis and the funny thing was, Shadis  _knows_. "By tomorrow, you need to tell me in which group you want to be in! Dismissed! The day is yours."

 

"That grimy ass." I muttered as we all disbanded. Eren and Armin walked towards us, having big grins on their face. Mikasa gave me knowing smirk. When we were all together, I said, "Want to go to the tavern and get something to eat? I want to wash down the nasty taste I get in my mouth whenever I see Shadis flapping his loose mouth." The three graduated students laughed at that but agreed nonetheless. As we walked towards the tavern, I see a movement at the corner of my eye. It was Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt together and I kept my blush in control when Reiner met my eyes. He smiled at me, nodding at me. I smiled back. It was congratulatory smiles that we passed. Reiner came in third and I was second. I could also feels Eren's childish resentment for not being in top, even though he was. He was only in the fifth place, above his rival Jean. Eren may be my close friends but I hated when he gets into his hormonal rage. 

 

"So, where are you going to head to, Kyoko?" asked Armin, as we walked inside the tavern, already filled with the graduated students. We chose a table to sit at and settled in.

 

"The Survey Corps." I answered simply as I ordered my drink. Everyone was silent for a second then gave their orders to the bar lady. 

 

"The Survey Corps? Are you serious?" asked Armin, surprised. I nodded without hesitation.

 

"I have decided to be in the Survey Corps since the first day of training. I rather go risk my life and gather information than protect pompous asses who got nothing better to do." I explained and Mikasa nodded. I didn't bother ask what Mikasa wants to do. Whatever Eren does, she does. Actually, whatever Eren does, she watches over him intently so he won't do anything stupid, like get into stupid hormonal rage fights with Jean. The said person widened his eyes and opened his mouth. I rolled my eyes.  _Here we go_ ,  _we are going to have speech about how he is going to kill all the Titans in the world_. I like the dream too, you know? But defeat all the Titans on the world? First we need to know how they are reproducing then we can make a plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Marco, Jean, Annie, Ymir, Sasha, Christa, Connie and others stood in front of Shadis at attention. He was sizing all of us up and he reached my eyes. I gave him a raised eyebrow and his eyebrows furrowed deeper into the face. Shadis knows that I don't like him so he does not like me either. He left my gaze then looked Reiner beside me and so on. I resisted to roll my eyes that there were other Captains looking at us. It was silent as Shadis looked down at the paper in front of him. He started to call out of our names as he glanced at the papers he picked up. "All of you guys want to enter the Survey Corps? It's a not walk in the park." He said out loud, he smirked. 

 

"We know that. That's why we are going, sir." I said to him, making him flash his eyes at me. He sneered at me and I rolled my eyes.  _Coward_. As if reading the thought in my head, he looked away, not bothering to tell me to shut up. "And  don't go telling us if we can handle it or not. Because we can." I didn't look at him. I didn't bother to but I could feel his glare drill into my body. I internally smirk and I could literally hear Mikasa shake her head in exasperation.

 

"Whatever. You will meet with your superiors of the Survey Corps in the Mess Hall 3, which farthest away. So I recommend you to take the horses and leave. You are expected in the mess hall in exactly thirty minutes. Go!" he shouted, making all of us scramble towards the nearby stable. Reiner commented on how Shadis will come after me and I retorted to him saying that I'll be waiting to kick his sorry ass down. He just laughed went to his favorite horse, Brent. I went to my full black house, Neptune, and got on the saddle. Mikasa, Eren and Armin walked their horses to stand beside me. Soon after, everyone was crowding around us silent (except for Sasha and Connie's stupid bickering). I kicked the sides of Neptune, causing him to start to slowly gallop away from the Mess Hall 1. Soon, behind me all of my comrades followed me. I heard a lot about Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. Heard how they were like ying and yang of the whole Survey Corps. And how it was only Captain Levi that could kill Titans and make it look easy. 

 

Someone even said that Erwin had the best ass of the whole century. Was it true? Mess Hall 3 was the farthest because it was closest to the Survey Corps region. The only bad part was The Survey Corps region was in another base. We have to leave base and cross No-Man's-Land were you might, just  _might_ , encounter Titans. That is not what I was looking for. Had Shadis really showed us how to kill Titans? Hopefully the captains of the Survey Corps can explain more and train us more to fight against the Titans. The Survey Corps was the only military section that bothers to risk their own life to defend the city of Maria. I remembered the day city of Rose burned down, it's citizens were murdered and eaten by the Titans. I still wonder how I escaped... _Hannes_. I wonder how he was doing. Was he safe? Is he making the building stronger? Now wasn't the time to think about Hannes. It was time to meet her superiors. 

 

Mess Hall 3 was coming up close. It was slightly smaller than Mess Hall 1 and 2 because most of the graduating students would choose Garrison and The Military Police Brigade because they feel like they are more safer behind the walls of the city. How foolish and naive they were. They should be ready and be defensive if somehow the Titans go around the Survey Corps. The stable of Mess Hall 3 came into view and there were already four fine bred horses stationed there. We led the horses over there and got off of our horses. I was nervous. I also heard that could literally feel the power that resonates from Erwin. My hands became sweaty from the nervousness. I wiped them as we walked towards the doors of the Mess Hall 3. Mikasa was the first one to enter the building, then me and the rest of group. There were chairs lined up horizontally in four rows that held ten chairs each.  On the other side of the building sat four people. The rest of us shuffled in and stood in front of the chairs. There was only one row filled. 

Then my eyes fell on Commander Erwin. I immediately knew who he was because who ever told me that he oozed power was fucking right. He had broad shoulders and a slim waist. His Survey Corps Commander uniform was not even wrinkled. He was pale with strong, blue eyes that analyzed everything around him. His blond hair was swept back, which revealed his strong jawline. Despite that he had bushy eyebrows, Commander Erwin was fucking handsome.

 

As he watched us continue to shuffle around, his eyes met mine for couple of seconds. I gave him a small smile then looked away. Yeah, remember, how I was feeling like bad ass bitch from talking back to Shadis? Yeah, that feeling totally went out the window. Erwin made me feel like a small shrimp but the thing was…I didn’t hate it at all. In fact, it drove me more to be just like him. Cool and collected. His gaze shifted to Mikasa then went back to people at the end of the line. When Shadis did that, I felt nasty all over. When he did that, I felt proud.

 

I looked at the person beside him and he was really short. But I knew who he was, too. It was Captain Levi, the Humanity’s Weapon, as they call him. His dark hair fringe fell on his face as he looked around with his cheek on his palm, clearly bored. He looked like feral cat with those sunken eyes. I really liked Captain Levi. That’s who I want to be. A Humanity’s Weapon.

 

When everyone’s situated, everyone saluted, a fist over the heart. Erwin stood up and walked closer to us. “Levi, more students than we thought had come to join us. This is...very surprising. One by one, introduce yourself and explain why you want to be in the Survey Corps.” ordered Commander Erwin Smith. Connie was the first one. At first, he stammered but then cleared his throat. It wasn’t surprising really. It was Erwin’s Prowess.

 

I wanted to smack myself really hard for the idiotic speech Eren gave out for his reason and I saw Levi smirk at it. Then was Armin who said he was more strategic than a fighter. Erwin looked like he believed it.

 

I was next. “I am Matsukata Kyoko. I am 20 years old. The reason I want to join Survey Corps is so I can help gather information about Titans and try to save the world instead of protecting pompous asses that lives in cities, sir!” I explained, looking straight ahead. This what I believe in, not to kiss ass. And my father’s death during the attack on Rose is not the base either. I have long accepted the fact as long as there is Titans in the world, the one closest to you will be separated from you.

 

“Hmmm.” was his only response. I don’t know if I impressed him  as he walked past me to wait for Mikasa to introduce herself. Maybe, he got that response before so it might have sounded fake to him. Geh, I should have made it sound more realistic. A movement from the front caught my eye. It was Captain Levi, looking pointedly at me. I gave him a confused look and he beckoned me to walk over to him. I looked at Erwin, who was gazing hard at Reiner then back at the Captain. Levi raised his left hand, closed it, only leaving the middle finger out and pointed it at Erwin. My eyes widened and I swallowed. Even though I don’t want to disobey Erwin, Captain Levi was still my superior. So I walked away from the line and walked towards Levi.

 

“Sir!” I saluted until he told me I can relax. I simply stood there as Levi analyzed me. It was quite a few minutes until he sat straight up.

 

“You came in second place, didn’t you? After Ackerman?” he asked and I nodded in confirmation. “Your goal for joining the Survey Corps is an interesting reason. Was it your father’s death that made you want to join?”

 

“No. If I base my goals on that, it will hinder me back.” I responded, truthfully. He nodded then looked around me. I turned around just as Levi yelled, “Hey, Erwin!” The Commander turned around from question Jean and gave a raised eyebrow attention. “She is going to be in my team.” My eyes widened as Erwin’s eyes flitted to mine then back at Levi, nodding. “You can go back, Matsukata.”

 

My world was in a daze. I am in the same squad as the Humanity’s Weapon, a God, divinity. I went back to where I stood and just day dreamed.

  
How’s the future going to be for me now? Will I find out more about Titans with Levi by my side?

 


	3. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the Attack on Titan's theme song stuck in my head as I typed this up. And I was taking a break of writing so I could watch some SVU so it might suck. But the beginning chapters are fillers so...sexy time will come, don't worry. 
> 
> (And ignore the fact, this is the first time I wrote a smut, so bear with me.)

Whoever said that Erwin had a great ass, I will give that person million bucks because he was right. After interviewing all of us, he turned around to walk back to where he was sitting. His ass was out there, firm and round. His uniform pants stretched over it, making it inviting. I looked away so no one can catch me looking at the Commander’s ass. Erwin turned around and crossed his wrists behind his back. Erwin had told us to relax from my attention stance, that we could sit down. We did as were told.

 

“What do you think, Mike?” asked Erwin, looking at the man with dirty blond hair with bangs split in the middle and swept to the sides. Mike Zakarius was known from his nose. Literally, he can smell if you are strong or not. Mike looked over us and smiled at Erwin.

 

“We got a strong batch.” Mike noted, nodding his head to several of us. “And several hot heads.” We knew who they were talking about. “They look and smell promising.” Erwin just nodded, cool and collected. He turned back and looked at us.

 

“In an hour or so, we will leave for our base. On the table beside us, there are the cloaks of the Survey Corps. It’s your choice to wear it. In the hour of waiting, you can talk amongst yourself.” With that, he dismissed us and went to talk to group of people superiors. All of us got up and went to the table. I grabbed one and stared at it. I felt the thickness of the green coat that had silver and blue wings etched on them.  If I wear it, does that mean that my fate has been sealed shut? If I wear it, would people look at me with wide eyes or narrowed eyes, filled with anger?

 

It didn’t matter what other people thought about me, I thought as I wiped the clock around my shoulder and clasped it under my collar. I am going to be saving their asses so they can think whatever they want to think. I felt an arm go around my neck and I recognized that the arm belonged to Eren. I turned around to see him wearing his green cloak, which clashed wonderfully with his green eyes.

 

“I can’t believe I am wearing the Legion’s cloak.” muttered Eren, a small smile of accomplishment. I gave him a big smile in return. I waved him to come closer and he did just so. I placed my lips next to his ears and said:

 

“Doesn’t Commander Erwin have the greatest ass in the world?”

 

“HOW IN THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?!” Eren yelled, grabbing the attention of the spoken man. He blushed as I laughed really hard at his embarrassment. “You know you are a bitch, right?”

 

“I know.” I said, giggling. Mikasa appeared by my side with a confused Armin by his side. Eren relayed what happened with a big pout, making Mikasa and Armin laugh out loud, too.

 

  
“Honestly, he does have a fine backside.” admitted Mikasa and I slapped Eren.

 

“See? Why can’t you admit it?” I asked Eren, who gave me an irritated ‘tch’. “Maybe, Levi. Yeah, I see Eren and Levi together.”

 

“Eh?!?!”

 

* * *

 

It was time to depart to our new base. Everyone followed the Commander out of the door. Everyone was deadly silent. We stared at the walls of the base. We were finally leaving the walls...to the outside world. Despite the night being nice and warm, I suddenly felt chilly. I am the second best out of trainees but yet...I felt the same as the first day of training. Weak and scared; alone and suffering. Flashes of my father’s face ran through my mind, making me stiffen and change my face into stoicness. I couldn’t be bothered looking weak in front of the Commander.

 

Protect the humans from Titans, isn’t that what my goal was when I entered the Survey Legion? I climbed on to my horse and started to pet the horse’s mane. “Neptune, you are named after the God of Sea, I read it somewhere.” I whispered to my horse, whose ears turned back towards me as if he was listening to me. “Neptune made you by his own hands and brought you into this world. Don’t you want to see the ocean just as me? So, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to run fast. I want you to be a force of a storm.” Neptune neighed in return and stomped the ground in eager. I looked up to see if everyone was ready.

 

Everyone was. We trotted slowly towards the gates that led to the open world. I swallowed, but my throat was dry. The guard by the gate gave all of us a pitying look before talking to Commander Erwin. The guard solemnly nodded and pushed a button that caused the gates to open. “Go!” Erwin yelled and I kicked Neptune’s side so hard that I felt so bad for the horse. My horse took off running, following the commander’s horse. The sound of cloak’s snapping sharply as they rode with their life dependent on it was one of the noises in the still night. The other sound was thundering hooves of the horses that was colliding with the ground.

 

It was afternoon so the land that was sprawling ahead of them was clear as glass. Everyone looked around to see the telltale signs of Titans but couldn’t find any. Maybe it was good day to ride out but that didn’t mean we could slow our pace. As if Neptune heard the speech I gave him, Neptune kept on going fast, even faster. Mikasa and Eren were behind me, not blessed with awesome horse like mine. I was catching up with Levi who in turn to look at my horse.

 

“Good job, Neptune! Keep up the good work!” I muttered, causing the horse to neigh again. I looked over at Levi who in turn to looked at me.

 

“How far away is the base?” I yelled out.

 

“Four more miles!” he yelled back. I nodded, slowly. We were close to the base. I looked back to my team to see them, concentrating. If we all do good in our training, we all will stay together. I looked ahead of me, determined. I looked over at Erwin and he still had a cool and collected face. How does he do that? If someone were to look at my face, it was probably a mixture of fear and determination. It was crazy, this was crazy, I am in the Legion. I am riding side by side with Humanity’s Strongest and the Commander Erwin.

 

After ten minutes of riding on a horse, a total of half hour, we finally saw the base. A relief sigh rushed past my lips. We heard yelps of excitement as they neared the base. As it got closer, the old castle grew bigger. Erwin whistled and few seconds later, the gates open wide enough to let two horses in at the same time. We thundered past the gates and slowed down to a halt. Erwin ordered us to dismount our horses and follow him to the main building, which was a old castle with vines growing along the walls. I got off Neptune who was immediately taken away by a stable hand. “If I see one rib of my horse clearly, you won’t have any more ribs to of your own.” I threatened and the stable boy bobbed his head energetically, scared.

 

“All right!” yelled Erwin, catching our attention. “Girls barracks are over there and the guys’ barracks are over there. Make yourself comfortable and get familiar with your surrounding. Dinner is at the dining hall in the main building and it’s around seven. Right now, it’s four. After dinner, we will talk about teams and training. Dismissed.” The girls and the guys separated, the sound of removing their heavy bags from their back sounded appealing.

 

Dropping a bag on unmarked bed, I moved my rotator cuffs to loosen up the muscles that tightened up from the riding the horse and carrying a heavy bag. Mikasa chose the bed on my right and Christa to my left. There weren’t many females in the Survey Legion thus no bunk beds. I lay on the bed, my feet over my duffel bag, and sighed contently. I wanted to skip dinner and sleep till tomorrow afternoon.

 

“Shower?” Sasha asked herself, then opened the door that was on the back wall of the barracks. “Shower!” We all heard her scream happily. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at the door that led to the shower room. I was the first one to react. I grabbed undergarments, sweat pants and a tank top. Laughing and hooting, I ran past the girls who snapped from their trance, trying to gather stuff for shower.

 

Sasha was speaking the truth. I completely undressed and ran to a shower stall. Letting hot water run through my long, black hair felt amazing. I looked at the mirror that was short enough for the head. A girl with dark brown eyes stared back, her once chubby cheeks were gone to reveal cheekbones that made her look older. The training she went through gave her lean muscles but not to the point that she has no neck. Her breasts slightly larger than normal but that’s because she was half Indian from her mother’s side. I had got everything from my mother. Her wide hips to her small waist to slightly tanned skin. Only thing she got from her dad were his athletic abilities and his height, which she was grateful for. I also got my hair from my dad, which was needle straight black hair.

 

Mikasa had told me to cut my hair so it won’t get in my way of training but there was no need to. My hair was long enough to stay in a ponytail for several hours straight. I was the only girl with hair that was past her shoulders. Mikasa chose the stall next to mine.

 

“This is godlike.” she muttered as she turned the hot water on. Mikasa was beautiful. She had short black with silver eyes but her stoicness and her overprotectiveness for Eren tend to make people think she is a bitch and the girlfriend of Eren which she is neither.

 

“Tell me about it. What do you think about our Superiors?” I asked her, she looked at me over the wall that separated us.

 

“They have seen deaths that no one can comprehend and yet they are still sane. I respect them for that. It will honorable to be led by Commander Erwin.” she said, removing the shampoo from my eyes.  “But there is also another reason why I will follow Commander Erwin.” Her eyes twinkled and a sly grin crept her face.

  
“Mikasa, I’ll give the new meaning of tumbling on the bed with Erwin.” I went along with her, causing both of us to laugh real hard (I was blushing furiously).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit short but it will get longer. Don't worry, chaps!


	4. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my chapters are short but bear with me.

If anything is relaxing in this fucked up world, it was the showers. The hot water had loosened up our shoulders and our back, making all the girls stretch and groan in appreciation. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked towards where I hastily put my cloths down. I grabbed it and went to one of the stalls that was empty. Wearing the bra and underwear, I walked out, realizing that I didn't bring any body lotion. Pumping the lotion on my palm, I started to rub it around the body. Finally satisfied with the smooth skin of mine, I got into the sweatpants and black tank top. I toweled my wet hair vigorously to the point I am satisfied with it. I combed it through with a comb. The others came inside doing everything I just done. "You guys ready?" I asked and they all nodded after half hour. Everyone was in their comfy cloths, not wanting to think about their uniforms. My hand hesitated over my green cloak, the most significant piece of clothing ever in my life, but decided against it. 

 

We left the barracks and headed towards the main building. Going through the old castle was like stepping into a bare museum. You can feel it's ancientness but you can't _see_ the ancientness. Everything was cleared out, only the shell remaining. As we walked down the hall, two great doors appeared. On top it said 'Mess Hall' and we opened the door to see it already being occupied by the boys and superiors. Were we late? Did we enjoy our shower too much? But Erwin didn't give out any specific timing to be at the mess hall or they don't look like they were in a middle of speech. Releasing the trapped air, we walked towards the places we wanted to sit, aware of the boys and superior's gazes on us. I decided to sit at the front like Mikasa and Eren. I glanced in front of us to see Commander Erwin looking straight at me. He is probably looking at Ackerman but I decided a salute was in order. I was sitting down when I clasped my fist over my heart. Erwin cocked his head and I gave him a sheepish grin. 

 

"Dinner will be served. While you eat, we will talk about arrangements, rules and regulations." Erwin stated just as the doors that was attached to the side wall opened, spilling in maids carrying serving utensils and bowls. Next batch of maids came in with the food. Rice, noodles, some sort of meat, nothing special. The superiors also got the same type of food we got. Erwin waited until we got few spoonfuls in our stomach when he decided it was the right time to explain the rules and regulation. It was the regular 'be-up-at-7-in-the-morning' crap and rules of treating people right. He was stared hard at Eren and Jean when he said that and I couldn't contain my giggle. "We will start with Captain Levi's squad." 

 

"Okay, mutts!" Captain Levi shouts and everyone didn't  _dare_ laugh at his height because they knew what will happen to them if they did. "In my team: Matsukata Kyoko, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlet." Levi and I made eye contact as pride filled in me. "Don't look so excited, Matsukata." 

 

"When?" I joked and he just narrows his eyes but a hint of a smirk was playing at the edge of his lips. He turned around and went back to his seat. Hanji was next then Mike and leftovers can choose whatever team they wanted to join. We were the only four in Levi's team, probably no one wants to have the strict and scary guy for an instructor. It depends on the instructor to when to start training. Levi told the four of us to meet at the courtyard where the training takes place in two hours so our food can be digested. Mike and Hanji's team will start tomorrow. Eren was grumbling how lucky the other teams were but I didn't mind at all.  _Find out more information about the Titans_. That line had became my mantra from this morning. I am honestly excited for the training. Training should be interesting and fun.

 

* * *

 

_I lied_. 

 

Training was not exciting at all, I repeat,  _not exciting!_  Captain Levi was monstrous. He didn't let up until everyone got his training regime carved into their brains. And the scary thing was: he wasn't like Shadis at all. Shadis would scream as we did our training. Levi, on the other hand, was silent. He would walk around, point out their flaw, and make them do it over again. He made all of us run around the compound five times at the end. He dismissed us at the end of the run. Mikasa and I stumbled into the barracks, sweat rolling down from our head like waterfall. Ymir, Christa, Annie and Sasha were in middle of talking when we busts through. Their eyes widened as they watched us fall remove the sweat ridden tank top from our torso and sighed happily at the cool air given off by the fan. 

 

"What happened to you guys?!" cried out Sasha, dropping the potato she was munching on. Mikasa gave her weird glance at the potato then at Sasha.

 

"Be glad that you don't have Levi as your trainer. 

 

* * *

 

 

[Third Person POV]

After training the four kids, Captain Levi walked down the stoned hallways of the castle. Levi was deep in thought. Matsukata Kyoko and Ackerman Mikasa were a force to be reckoned with. Armin Arlet was a brilliant strategist in one of the training to plan a group attack on the dummies hidden throughout the compound. Eren Jaeger was a trigger; a hothead but has strongest motivation to be the best Levi ever laid his eyes on. Kyoko could've easily been on the number one spot but there couldn't be two people at Number One spot. Scariest thing about those two is their detachment to their enemies. Levi had made a scenario that they should pretend the dummies were Titans. Levi had watched the humanity in the girls eyes vanish to reveal stone cold personality. Realizing that these girls will stop at nothing to defeat the Titans, Levi had began to teach them about Titans. 

Levi stopped in front of Commander Erwin's officer and gave four short but hard knocks on the door. A 'come in' sounded and Levi opened the door to reveal Commander Erwin behind his desk, doing some paperwork. Erwin lifted his head to see who it was at the door but glanced back down when he noticed it was Levi. Levi entered the room and closed the door. Levi plopped down on the chair and placed his feet on top of the desk. Levi was the only one who could do that in his office. The only sound that was in the room was the scratching of the pen against paper. 

"How is your group?" asked Commander Erwin, glancing towards his captain. The captain riveted his eyes from a space of dust towards the Commander and glared. "I will clean it later." 

 

"Matsukata Kyoko and Ackerman Mikasa should not be taken lightly as others." reported Levi, closing his sunken eyes. "They are fast and powerful. Their strikes with 3D Maneuver blades are deep and clean. Makes me want to do one-on-one with them. Armin is a brilliant strategist and Eren Jaeger is good at being defensive. His minus point is his hotheadedness. Kyoko and Mikasa were calm, too calm throughtout the training processes. Putting them through rigerous training to the point that made Armin and Eren's leg weak with exhaust, those girls didn't even bat eyelashes."

"You are talking like you have a crush on those girls." commented Erwin, making the shorter person glare with his sunken eyes. "In your opinion, are they the key to find more information about Titans?"

"That and to destroy them. They are mentally prepared enough to hide their humanity and have stone cold persona. I have read their files. Eren Jaeger's mother was eaten by the Titans as well as Matsukata's father. Kyoko's mother's whereabouts are unknown. She says that her father's death was not the base's of her reason to be part of the Survey Legion. " answered Levi, irritated at Erwin's comments.

"Kyoko seems to have comedy side to her." stated Erwin, remembering the smile she did for Levi when he commented her not to get excited. Levi simply nodded. "Will that be all?" Levi shook his head, disagreeing. "Oh, what else?"

"Hanji wants you to know that you are a dirty person." Levi lied, glancing at the dirt pile to make the point.

"You are lying. Are you going to keep on harrassing me until I get up and do it?" asked Erwin after couple of minutes. Levi nodded and he sighed in response. He glared at Levi but stood up to do it nonetheless. It was only Levi that Erwin would allow to order him around.

* * *

After taking shower, all of us went to the mess hall to eat dinner. I immediately saw Eren and Armin looking like they got mugged. Of course they got mugged, Levi put one-on-one against us. Eren may be motivational, but he was just your average soldier. Armin...please, that kid had been bullied enough so I won't sham him about anything. Mikasa always sits besides Eren while I sit beside Armin. It was dinner, around eight in the night but all I wanted to do was sleep but the thought of being sore tomorrow _and_ train vigerously wasn't comforting to me at all.

The ladies and gents who serve us food Appeared from the kitchen. The atmosphere were relaxed and soft murmur wafted through the hall. This time, Commander Erwin and the others didn't join us for dinner. They probably had dinner before us. I am so thankful that Jean didn't instigate Eren tonight. I think everyone got the jist about the ~~torture~~ training that we went through with Levi. Despite the harsh, rigerous training, I prefer it that way. When it comes to Titans, getting trained harsh will be count till the end. Mikasa and I didn't complain. We weren't the types to complain. If this is how we are going to be trained, so be it. I will take anything Levi throws at me.

 


End file.
